


Bucky's second chance

by CrushedRose



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Gen, M/M, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-03-09 03:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18908884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrushedRose/pseuds/CrushedRose
Summary: If Steve gets a Disney ending so do Bucky and Sam





	Bucky's second chance

**Author's Note:**

> Not old Steve friendly. And I'm not kind to him anytime soon. I'm not sure when Riley died but in this fic I'm fixing it. I'm fixing a few things with Tony and Natasha too
> 
>  
> 
> I'm reposting this as I have an amazing Beta!!!!! Yeah.... Finally.  
> Thank you @kocuria

Sam and Bruce look at each other for those five seconds.

"Okay, bringing him back in….5…4…3…2…1… "

With a sigh Bruch switches everything off. Sam's eyes fill with tears and a smile appears on his face as he walks closer. A man is laying on the floor, asleep with a USB stick in his hands, tied to a literal steering wheel.

"All I know is that _you_  are telling Steve." Bruce says as he turns around and walks back to the house.  Sam removes the helmet to look at the man, more tears running down his face.

"Dammit, Barnes."

 

====

 

 

The USB is loaded with two folders, 'pics' and 'vids’. Next to those is a video. Sam presses play and is greeted with a familiar face, with soft blue eyes and dark brown hair instead of blond.

"Hey Sam, it's me Steve, or The Young Steve as Bucky jokes. When you get this, I think it's safe to say that Bucky isn't going back, or coming back, or whatever.  I won't let him. I just got him back and I'm not giving him up, ever. He did what he set out to do, he came to help me find Bucky here. He told us everything, and I mean every single thing that had happened on that side, and I really wish I could make it better or help you in some way. Just know that I am sorry.  All of us here are for what happened. Bucky will be here soon, he is loading the truck. So, just a quick update. We found Bucky, saved him, took him to Wakanda. Pierce is gone, SHIELD is still standing. Natasha didn’t dump everything on the net, so her covers are safe. She is now in charge of oh so many things, you would be amazed.  Tony and Bucky had a very long talk, I know a punch was thrown but they have come to some sort of agreement. Hearing what happened on that side, with you guys, certainly put things here in perspective. Tony has officially retired, he and Pepper are married, and they are welcoming their first child in the spring. Ultron didn't happen here.  Tony also started the Young Avengers initiative, that helps kids and everyone else with powers and abilities before the Accords can be implemented.  Oh, he made us go get those twins too, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. Uhm… what else…. wait, here’s Bucky….”

“Hey Sam.  See, look here, I told you I'd make a nice blonde! Plus I finally got that hair cut you’ve been nagging me about. As you can see Steve and I switched colours.  We’re blending in. We’re retired now. Going on our epic road trip adventure, worldwide edition. Oh, the Bucky from here, safe and sound. We took him to Wakanda, told Shuri all about what she could do, and king T’Chaka agreed to let her help us. I told them everything, about Zemo, about the UN signing ceremony, about T’Challa and Killmonger, so they are making plans to make sure this world’s future isn’t like ours.  That brings me to me, the other me. Now that I’m okay….ish… here as well, he decided to join Thor and Bruce on a space adventure to save Asgard to make sure Ragnarok or something doesn’t happen. They are going to confront Odin about Hela. Fury contacted Captain Marvel, so she can help make sure Thanos never gets the stones. No snap, no war.”

Bucky is quiet for a moment before he looks at the camera, the smile gone.

“Sam, I have my second chance right here. I’m going to help as much as I can. I’ve been here for about a year and a half, and doing all this has been more therapeutic than anything else really.  As Natasha says, getting rid of some of the red in the ledger. I’m saving this world after years of destroying it. Also, Steve won’t let me go, and I think I was meant to be by his side. This way I still have a few decades left.  I’m adding a steering wheel, I owe you one. I owe you so much and I don’t think I’ll ever be able to repay it, but maybe saving Riley here would help? The thing is, here you died trying to save him. And since I’m getting my second chance, I think you deserve yours too. I’m keeping the suit and the bracelet, so you can always find me if you need me, need us, need another set of Avengers, okay? Tell Riley he can have my bike.  I love you Sam and I will miss you. All my best. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes, Bucky to you.”

Steve, who has been sitting next to him, holding his hand, leans closer to the camera.

“Thank you, Sam.  Although we’ve never met here, I still value you as one of the best and greatest men I have ever known. I know you will do the shield justice. Regards, Captain Steven Grant Barnes, nee Rogers.”  

With that they showcase their hands, clasped together. Laughing loudly and happily. Truly happy.

 

Sam switches the recording off and turns to the man next to him.

“He did good, didn’t he?”  

Sam finds himself pulled closer.

“He certainly did.”

“I missed you, Riley.”

“I’m here now.”

 

 =====

 

Sam climbs out of the car and makes his way up to the stairs of the small house on the outskirts of New York, Riley following behind. Sam knocks twice. Old Steve opens and smiles.

“Sam.”

“Hi Steve. I would like you to meet Riley.”

“Riley? But….Didn’t…”

“It’s a long story, and I don’t think you’re going to like it.”


End file.
